


There’s no turning back

by Neon_demon



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Forbidden Love, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hatred, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Hoffman is a Daddy, Hoffman is a sweet badass, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Jennifer is such a hoe, Licking, Lies, Loss of Control, Lust, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad and Sweet, Serial Killers, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Toxic Relationships, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, two guys one girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_demon/pseuds/Neon_demon
Summary: She kisses him gently, wrapping her hands around his neck a bit, not even feeling anything. Anything at all. It’s not that she hates him or something else, nothing like that. She’s just into Hoffman too much.





	There’s no turning back

**Author's Note:**

> AU, in which both Jennifer and Hoffman work for John and shamelessly fuck with each other whenever mood hits them. After exploring Angel Trap(which was constructed for Kerry’s execution as you remember) Special Agent Strahm starts suspecting that there’s another person, helping Jigsaw and Amanda Young. Using his manipulative skills, Mark convinces Jennifer to become closer with Peter in the least modest sense in order to find out what information the last already has. The setting takes place during SAW IV. I duhno if anyone of you is just as crazy about this pairing as I am but I hope you’ll enjoy the fic, babes. Please, leave your comments and suggestions:) I’m open to requests.

She kisses him gently, wrapping her hands around his neck a bit, not even feeling anything. _Anything at all._ It’s not that she hates him or something else, nothing like that. _She’s just into Hoffman too much._

That is exactly _why_ she’s doing it right now. That’s all because of Mark and the game, in fact. _He has a too deep impact on her._  Jennifer remembers his words during their last time quite well, she’s just unable to forget them.

 

_“He’s getting damn closer, – he says, pushing his full length into her willing body, – He can fucking ruin everything.”_

_“Whaat.. You’re gonna do?” – she moans, being extremely close to her edge._

_“You’ll do that, kitten.” – a smirk stretches his lips as Mark thrusts into her harder, feeling her little nails digging into his back._

_“Whaat..” – sounds more like a plea not to stop, to fuck her faster and tougher._

_“I want you to get acquainted with him a bit closer, sweetie.” – he murmurs softly into her ear, grabbing her tight._

_“Is that... You want me to fuck with him, Mark?”_

_A sudden feeling of disgust appears on Jennifer’s face when Hoffman nods his head in agreement, however it disappears quickly, turning into another howl, when he forces deeper into her._

_“Make him tell you, what he already knows.” – Mark continues and Jennifer understands that his previous sentence wasn’t even a request. It was like he was definitely sure that she’d do everything he told her. And that thought made her feel a bit distracted from their sex for a while. A bit upset._

_“It’s for the game, for our safety, – Hoffman purrs in her face, his sweet voice comforting her in contrast to his rough thrusts, – Don’t you wanna be safe?”_

_“Yeeahs... Mmaaark..” – Jennifer yells his name, all her body trembling and shuddering from climax._

_“Good. Do it for me then.” – he smirks and skewers her hard on his cock once more, then grunts gravelly, digging his hands into her hips and drowning into his own collapse._

 

And now she’s hugging Peter Strahm and loosening his tie like it’s fucking okay. However, it’s, obviously, _fucking not._  There’s no turning back. When she finds out what he already knows, Mark will highly likely to decide to get rid of him. _And she’ll assist._

 _“_ No-no-no, not so fast..” – she mutters, trying her best to sound as careless as she can. When she was thinking about their plan, she didn’t even notice Peter’s hands leading their way to her cheerleader skirt.

“Why? – he stares at her in misunderstanding. – I thought you liked it.”

_Not as much as she wants to get over with that sooner._

“I do, – she strokes his hair gently, persuasively playing her role, – But before we start, – Jennifer looks into Peter’s eyes, – I gotta tell you something.”

“What is that?” – he asks, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

“Tonight there’ll be the three of us..” – she meows softly, a smirk stretching her swollen lips.

“Three?” – Strahm asks, obviously, not understanding anything, – What do you mean, “three”?”

“I want you to get acquainted a bit closer with someone.”

“With whom?”

“Maaark,”– Jennifer utters quite a familiar name, and even not seeing the person yet Strahm has a bad feeling that something should happen. And his bad feeling doesn’t miss a beat, actually, when he sees, _who_ comes out right from the shadowiest corner of Jennifer’s room. – You know Detective Hoffman, don’t you?” – she wonders just to be polite, for she already knows, how much these two can’t stand each other.

Strahm doesn’t respond, just purses his lips contemptuously, staring at them. But a few seconds later he just can’t keep silent. Saying “I didn’t except him to be that surprised”, Mark grabs Jennifer in his steely catch and smashes into her mouth with his tongue, placing his hands on her butts _so damn possessively._ And this passionate way she responds to him, wrapping her hands around Detective’s neck and letting him deepen the kiss, raises in Strahm’s head a question about for how long these two have been _that close._

“Isn’t it unnormal?” – he asks just one simple question, slowly loosing his temper from anger and jealousy and catches on himself the annoyed stare of Mark as the last has to break the kiss.

“Or yeah? Is it, Mark?” – Jennifer wonders in a mocking tone, giving a short glimpse to Peter, then turns her face to Hoffman again.

_If only he knew, how fucking unnormal they could be sometimes, how damn far they could go in their games, in their intentions._

“Pretty much.” – Mark smirks, holding her even tighter in his catch and burying his hand in her brown hair.

“You surely wanna make it out like this?” – Peter asks, trying to cope with his feelings.

“Why not? – Jennifer glances at Strahm like he’s just said something unreachable to her understanding, and lets out a soft chuckle, catching his surprised look, – Oh c’mon, we’re just having fun, – she says carelessly, turning her eyes to Hoffman. – Right?”

“Definitely, – replies Mark, with open complacency hiking up her skirt in full view of Strahm and hearing Jennifer let out a muffled gasp as he lies his hand on her butt. – _Behave yourself, kitten._ ” – he murmurs, starting to stroke her inner thigh delicately and catching Special Agent’s disgruntled stare.

The view in front of him just doesn’t want to be wrapped around in Strahm’s head. Is she serious about making out that way? When did she even get acquainted that close with Hoffman? All those things disturbed him too much. Of course, there was a bit of immorality in their actions and Peter could just walk away and leave those two in each other’s company, perhaps, never being able to know, what’d happen if he stayed. Or he could try what she had suggested.

“For how long you two.. – at last, Peter decides to ask the question he has so much interest in, – Having fun like that?”

Perhaps, it seems like that question isn’t quite fine with Hoffman.

“That’s not your concern.” – Mark hisses through his teeth, giving Strahm a warning glimpse and Special Agent can almost feel, how Hoffman’s jaw tensed after hearing the question.

It’s like he has asked him about something he better shouldn’t have asked. Of course, Hoffman didn’t like the question. He didn’t like it at all, for he knew clearly, _what_ kind of truth could be revealed after answering it.

“Don’t be gross, baby, – Jennifer looks at Mark, her stare pleading for him not to loose the temper, then focuses her attention on Strahm again, – Why are you asking?”

“He’s fucking jealous.” – notes Hoffman, curving his full lips in an evil smirk.

“Just curious.” – Peter responds and Mark rolls his eyes in irritation, being absolutely unable to hide his true feelings for that fucking asshole. “Just curious” is too damn close to “I fucking want to know, if you two are both involved in Jigsaw’s games.”

“Well, – keeping a pause for a few seconds and making her mind not to tell Strahm anything he can use as his help for finding the tropes to them as Jigsaw’s apprentices, Jennifer, eventually, replies, sounding as careless as possible, – Not that long.” – and catching Mark’s appreciative glance with the corner of her eye, understands that she’s answered right. _They fucking needed no witnesses._

“Or really, is it so? – Special Agent wonders, somehow not believing her, and catches surprised looks of both of them. – I mean, you two seem to act like you’ve known each other for a long amount of time, – he says that and Mark starts doubting whether his idea was really good. However, Jennifer quickly finds what to say.

“You’re mistaken then, – she responds, her voice softening a bit as Hoffman pulls her closer; a bit painfully yet not too painful, _just to remind her again whom she truly belongs to._ – Perhaps, it’s because we were kissing like that?”

A second later Mark forces into Jennifer’s mouth again, biting her lower lip and drawing some blood. That scene in front of Strahm’s eyes could make him feel disgust.. _if only it didn’t make him hard, damn hard._

“Perhaps, you’d better get along without me?” – he says, searching for the last trope to save him from that sweet dirty temptation.  

“No, we won’t, – breaking the kiss, Jennifer insists on her point, although already knowing that such perspective would be much more applicable for Mark, for he’s always hated Strahm that much. And actually, she didn’t feel any kind of sympathy or love for Strahm either. But the purpose, because of which she’s doing that, is much more important than her own needs. – Oh please, _it’s just a threesome, don’t you wanna have some fun with us?”_ – getting closer to him, she places herself on his lap and licks her swollen lips seductively, and Peter understands that his last key, which could help him to escape from their vicious cycle, is permanently lost. Even if he could escape from that, then _not now, not anymore._

Jennifer makes Strahm lean back and looms over him, starting to loosen the buttons on his shirt delicately. As her manicured nails reach the buckle on his trousers, Peter notices Hoffman behind her back getting rid of his clothes slowly, then grabbing Jennifer by the waist jealously. She lets out a filthy howl as Mark slides his left hand underneath her skirt and starts rubbing her sensitive spot teasingly through the fabric of her lace underwear. Twisting gently, Jennifer spreads her legs wide, letting his hand go further; Hoffman plunges two of his fingers in her, and Strahm can’t help but tense up seeing Jennifer drown in his experienced weasels.

“Relax. – whispers Jennifer and starts unzipping the buckle. It takes her several seconds to cope with it. – Oh, that’s what you really feel, seeing us making out..” – she smirks, freeing his already hard cock from his trousers, and squeezes it gently with her hand, catching Strahm’s obtuse sigh.

She stands on all fours and starts licking the tip of his dick gently. Hoffman fingers her deeper, and she can’t help but lets out a soft little growl.

“So fucking good..” – she utters hoarsely, sticking herself on his fingers harder and slipping her hand back and forth along Peter’s cock at the same time, causing a new portion of heavy sighs from his side.

With a sneer appearing on her face Jennifer moves closer and wraps her cherry lips around Strahm’s dick, bulging her ass and letting Mark free her from skirt. She swallows Peter’s cock deeper, catching his husky approving moan, and feels tears pricking the back of her eyes at the same time with Mark’s hands going up her sun-burned hips and taking off her panties slowly.

“Goddamn.. You’re so damn beautiful..” – somewhere near Jennifer’s face through the haze of her desire utters Peter, stroking her cheek affectionately.

She wants to tell Special Agent something like “And you’d be, if you weren’t that fucking stupid”, but her own arousal is too painful to let her say anything. She doesn’t wanna play this stupid game, doesn’t wanna suck Special Agent’s cock, she just wants Mark to screw her brains out and nothing else, nothing else at all. Jennifer lets out a hard sigh mentally and takes Strahm’s dick as deep as she can, sucking him off with all her skill; Mark’s large cock start rubbing up against her ass, and she can’t help herself from letting out a pitiful whining in anticipation, still with a dick in her mouth, which awakens a new moan from Peter.

“Oh shit..”

Strahm gasps huskily, starting to lift his hips from the bed and force his dick deeper into her mouth, making her feel a bit sick, and Jennifer catches a thought in her mind that she’s not gonna ever do this with anybody’s dick except Hoffman’s. However, just a second later all Jennifer’s irritation and nausea disappear leaving no trace, stop their existence, being replaced by the sweet painful feeling of masochistic pleasure when Mark digs his nails into her naked thighs and thrusts into her ass damn hard, from one rough push overwhelming her. Letting out a hoarsely groan, he pushes into her deeper, not giving her any time to get used to his size, and she doesn’t need that, actually. Since they’ve been fucking that hard for such a long period of time, she got used to his aggressive manners quite well and just couldn’t imagine Hoffman treating her any other way during their sex _except this._ And comparing him with Strahm, she could tell that Peter’s touches were much more delicate. They were damn tender in contrast to Mark’s. Mark never used such type of a play with her, his kisses and touches left bruises, scratches and bites on her vulnerable skin, after playing with him she could barely sit or stand and every inch of her body ached all over, yet she damn loved Hoffman using her in such a dirty way, she damn adored being fucked by him to death and it was the most desirable of her wishes since she’d tried it with him one time.

“Little dirty slut.” – Mark purrs tenderly into Jennifer’s ear, slapping her in the ass harshly.

Jennifer whimpers with Strahm’s dick in her mouth, moving her hips in tact with Hoffman’s thrusts, her wet hair clinging to her face and tears filling the corners of her eyes again, simply just by a reflex, obviously, making her black mascara flow down her cheeks. But she doesn’t care about it, since Mark is fucking her that damn fucking good.

The scene, which takes place in front of Strahm’s eyes, makes him feel disgust and turns him on too much at the same time, and he just can’t wrap these two feelings around his head, he just can’t keep only one of them with him and leave the other far behind. It still seems fucking unnormal to him, _that game._ Jennifer, sucking his dick gorgeously, making all his insides shudder in respond to her skillful motions, and so damn hateful Detective Mark Hoffman behind her, fucking her in the ass like a cheap whore. Strahm stares at these two once again, carefully wiping the tears off Jennifer’s face and sweeping her hair from her forehead, and to his surprise, Peter understands that he feels no disgust anymore, no damn disgust at all, _just fucking lust painful to death._

Judging by the incoherent sounds coming out of Strahm’s mouth, Jennifer realizes that he’s very close to reach his climax. She starts sucking him off faster, deeper, nearly choking, softly caressing his nuts with her hand at the same time. Slipping between her thighs, a warm familiar hand reaches her clit and starts rubbing it, drawing circles all over her soaked flesh, sending chills to her spine. A minute doesn’t even pass when Hoffman’s fingers enter her. Rough and deep. The distinct sloshy sound echoes through her apartment as he starts finger-fucking her, thrusting into her ass at the same time. _Too sweet._

“You’re such a filthy girl, pet.” – Mark whispers into Jennifer’s ear, his voice soft and low, hitting her earlobe with his lips purposefully.

“Holy shit..”

Special Agent pushes aggressively into her mouth once more, cumming into it damn hard with a loud groan, nearly making her cough. He pulls out of her and watches his sperm flowing down her swollen lips to her neck and breasts and spoiling them. And for some time he just can’t say a word, for all his attention is drawn to her tits shaking during Hoffman’s rough frictions.

“You’re amazing.” – after a several-seconds-pause Peter finally finds what to say and cups her breasts in his hands gently. However, Jennifer doesn’t even hear him and she doesn’t give a fuck, for all she wants now is to reach her own edge.

“Oooh please, please, don’t stop.. Don’t you fucking stop..” – she shrieks, nearly disrupting her voice.

Letting out an animalistic grunt, Hoffman thrusts into her aggressively, circling her throat with his free hand and squeezing it gently, making all her insides shudder from sweet unbearable blaze at the same time with Strahm, who starts licking her nipples. _It’s like she’s between two worlds. Heaven and Hell._ Peter’s lips treating her carefully like a baby-doll as if he’s afraid to break her, showing no signs of rudeness at all in contrast to Mark sinking his teeth deep into her liable skin and fucking her so damn brutally that she can hear the sound of his nuts, spanking her ass during his every push. Jennifer yells, drowning into upcoming pleasure but all she hears is a pitiful wheezing, for once again Mark has left her with almost no oxygen left in her lungs, remembering quite well that edge, caused by light asphyxia, is her most favorite. And his, in particular. _Actually, they both were damn sick, when it came to sex._

“Fuck me.. Fuck me harder.. Mmaaark..” – her pleas turn into sobs as Hoffman loosens his pressure on her throat a bit in order to let her exhale some air, hitting her most sensitive spots once more with his free hand.

Peter strokes her slowly in the places, where Detective hasn’t left bruises or scratches yet, hearing her helpless moans as Mark pulls Jennifer’s hair violently and starts skewering her ass harder and harder on his cock. Her elbows are damn asleep from an uncomfortable position, her face looks like shit because of tears and leaky mascara on her cheeks and her much-needed climax hasn’t reached her yet, though everything inside her trembles and shudders.

“Make me cum.. Oh pleease, fucking make me cum..” – she begs for Hoffman, not understanding anymore, who is touching her gently, wiping off her mascara and who is biting her rough, for both Mark’s and Peter’s touches blend into one unbearable desire to get off.

“Wanna cum? I’ll make you fucking cum you’ll forget about everything.” – notes of rudeness, jingling in Hoffman’s voice, now seem to be her only source of hope. Now and ever.

Then Jennifer feels Mark adding the third finger into her, forcing all three deep into her entrance until their very knuckles and moving them incredibly fast in her sweaty body. Making several more hard and painful pushes into her ass, Hoffman grunts “Fuck..” under his breath and jerks off, then so does she, crying out his name, all her body shuddering in waves of her own climax.

“That’s it, dear. Cum for me.” – Jennifer hears Mark’s sweet voice as she sticks herself on his fingers faster and messes them up with her orgasm.

It hits her like a speeding train, and she shuts her eyes, drowning in that feeling and falling into unconsciousness and emptiness, _not even realizing that she’s actually falling._ Thankfully, Mark’s hands skillfully catch her immediately and grab her delicately, not letting her fall.

“ _Shhh.. It’s okay, kitten._ ” – Mark purrs soothingly, putting her exhausted hot body close to Strahm.

Jennifer opens her eyes and finds herself lying completely naked between Hoffman and Strahm. Mark’s piercing blue eyes stare at her with concern as he strokes her face and hair affectionately. She knows she looks like shit now. Her lips ache from tough bites, her neck and breasts are covered with Strahm’s cum and Jennifer can feel Mark’s and her own orgasm flowing between her thighs and spoiling the sheets, however she’s not gonna go to the shower right now. She has just reached one of the strongest ever climaxes and she doesn’t fucking care neither about the purity of the sheets nor about the purity of her own body.

“How did it feel?” – she wonders, staring at Strahm as Mark buries his face in her neck, caressing her breasts with his hand delicately.

”It was gorgeous. Damn fucking gorgeous.” – at first, Strahm wants to reply to her in such way, however a second later another much better idea comes up to his mind.

He gets closer and kisses Jennifer, meeting no resistance from her side. Jennifer knows quite well that Peter doesn’t feel the difference _but she does._ The way she responds to him can’t be compared to the way she’s responding to Mark, actually, for she’ll never show any type of the passion that she‘s always giving Hoffman. The way she kisses Mark, the way she lets him fuck her is _more than just a simple affection, it’s everything for her._ Their contact doesn’t last for long, actually, as Mark bites Jennifer in the shoulder jealously, making it quite clear to her that she’s been too right away in her desire to get acquainted with Strahm closer and forcing her to break the kiss. Jennifer turns her face to Hoffman, and he, obviously, having decided to show Strahm again, who’s really in charge, smashes into her mouth with his teeth and tongue, grabbing her in his catch. She replies to him, letting him deepen the kiss; his hands move along her back to her thighs, and Jennifer moans right into Hoffman’s mouth, feeling his damn hard cock pressing against her body again. She doesn’t even get to say a word because he covers her mouth with his sweaty hand.

“No more talking, pet.”

Firstly, Mark enters her slowly and smoothly, torturing her, making her want more, beg for more, then he starts pounding into her ass deeper, increasing the tempo, his motions becoming chaotic and jagged. His hands slap her, leaving red marks on her ass cheeks, his warm breath on her skin is fucking intoxicating, she starts loosing her sense of reality completely. Peter stares at these two for a while, and it takes him less than a minute to understand that he’s hard again. Yes, he’s so damn hard because of watching Mark fucking Hoffman fucking Jennifer in front of him and hearing their groans.

“Do you mind?”

Jennifer stares at Strahm, through the haze of her lust not even understanding at first, what he’s asking her about. However, giving just a glimpse to Special Agent’s dick seems to be quite enough for her to understand everything. Jennifer smirks slyly and taking his dick in her hand, leads it to her wet aching entrance. She whines, biting her lower lip as Peter slowly gets into her at the same time with Mark thrusting into her deep. Damn, she never expected it to be like that. Two pairs of hands are slapping, stroking and caressing her, she’s fucking overwhelmed with two hard cocks moving in and out of her, her body’s aching all over and an aggressive lustful blaze inside her is starting to disturb her more than ever, making her drown into unconsciousness once again.

In contrast to Hoffman’s tough manners Strahm moves in her body more accurately, taking his time, sucking her pink nipples as if he will never be able to cause her harm, even in bed. However he starts lacking patience very soon either. Letting out an obtuse howl, Strahm quickens his movements, which alongside with brutal thrusts of Mark make Jennifer burst into sobs. She bleats pitifully and her bleating sounds more like a rattle.

“ _Shhhh.. You don’t have to cry, my sweet._ ” – Mark’s voice, low and gravelly, comforts and cradles her as he leaves kisses on her neck and shoulders.

Everything inside her is shrinking, pulsing with incredible force as the two men fuck her rough and Jennifer absolutely forgets, _who is she, where is she and even her name for a while._ She doesn’t even believe that it’s happening in reality, and the only thing that approves this are Hoffman’s and Strahm’s groans, their hands, wandering along her body and the filthy sound of flesh slapping echoing through the apartment. Jennifer digs her nails into the pillow helplessly, screaming, trembling between the two men. All she wants to do – is to reach her own collapse, to cum once again fucking hard. And a few minutes later Jennifer, eventually, receives what she’s been craving for so damn long.

“Oh my fucking gooosh.. I’m about to... Damn, yeeeahs..” – she shrieks, all her body shuddering harder than ever before as her ecstasy reaches her.

After a while, almost at the same time with Strahm, Mark joins her. Tightening her body in his grip quite inconsistent for just a human being, he makes several frictions and empties himself into her. She lets out a pitiful quiet moan, tilting her head back, and feels both Hoffman’s and Strahm’s orgasms flowing along her inner thigh. _The playtime’s over._ She wants to say something but suddenly finds out that, through some mishap, all words have slipped her mind. Realizing that she doesn’t care about saying anything now, Jennifer allows herself to relax and rests her head helplessly on Mark’s shoulder. She knows it’s not the best time for relax but can’t do anything about it. She’s stuck between the two absolutely naked hot bodies, she’s lying on the shoulder of her most hated and most beloved man, feeling his delicate touches on her hair whilst another man’s hands stroke her naked back, and she just doesn’t wanna stop that. It feels too fucking good, even if that game is already almost over.


End file.
